


The Phone Line

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cell Phones, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Minor Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Relationship(s), Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Adam gets a summer job in 300 Fox Way. Ronan decides to mess with him.Oneshot/drabble





	The Phone Line

After school pretty much ended, Adam Parrish decided to get a more fun summer job. He liked being a mechanic and all, working on cars, but when the women of 300 Fox Way offered him a job that came with more training of his psychic abilities, he didn't want to say no. They promised they'd start out easy on him. For now he only answered the phone most days.

Of course though, as soon as Ronan Lynch found this out he suddenly had the urge to use the phone more often.

Adam was actually trying to work. That meant nothing to him.

"Hey," Ronan said and Adam knew he was smirking too. "What color am I wearing, Mr. Psychic?"

Adam sighed. "...black."

"Whoa!"

"It's the only color you own, Ronan."

Well he wasn't wrong there either. He even had a shirt that said 'I'll stop wearing black when they make a darker color'. Anyway, that was the first but not the last time Ronan decided to call. He did everything he could to rile Adam up: fake accents, ridiculous questions, you name it. Even outright flirting.

But speaking of fake accents...Ronan, actually Irish, could do a good Irish accent. He didn't know just how much it would drive Adam crazy though.

"Mr. Psychic," he was smirking again. "Are you still there?"

Adam just gulped.

* * *

One day Adam answered the phone and naturally it was Ronan. He spoke before Adam got a chance to. 

"Oh good, it's you this time. Now talk to me like Orla did the last time I called to see if you were working."

Adam flushed. "Wha--that's not _that_ kind of line, Ronan!"

"This is precisely that kind of line! Didn't I just say Orla does it?" Well yeah maybe Orla did it. But Ronan was gay, so he probably wasn't too pleased with having her talk to him. He paused. "Besides...we have to practice phone sex for when you go to college..."

" _Ronan!"_

He wasn't wrong though.


End file.
